Brush tips for dispensing material, particularly in medical and dental fields, are known in the prior art. Usually such tips present a flocked spreading means or some form of bristling. The prior art demonstrates that such means are mounted on the external surface of the syringe, tools, or other apparatus used to dispense or distribute the material. Unfortunately, these prior methods have a number of difficulties. The first is the potentially meticulous process of mounting the flocked and fibrous spreading means. The second is the potential for a weaker hold of the device on such means while in use, i.e. shedding. The third is the potential for clogging the external fibrous spreading means, which usually accompanies more secure binding of the fibrous spreading means. Therefore, prior art devices have had to strike a balance between acceptable shedding and acceptable flow.
The present invention is a delivery tip mountable upon a material containment or dispensing means which contains bristles internally in a bundle. The bristles are bound by an elliptical disk that is inserted within and resides within a narrowing cannula. The elliptical disk eventually reaches a point in the cannula where its major axis matches a major axis of the cannula, but the disk's minor axis is smaller than the corresponding minor axis of the cannula. The bristles then extend out of the narrow tip of the cannula while the cannula's broader end is fashioned with attachment means for the desired containment structure
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the bristled delivery tip of the present invention allows for more secure bundling of the bristles while simultaneously allowing for effective fluidic distribution.